


oh fuck I forgot titles exist

by EliasDoesStuff



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, i could say i have no regrets writing this but i have many.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasDoesStuff/pseuds/EliasDoesStuff
Summary: Dream drags in zombie guts for the billionth time and George decides to give him a punishment while he's in the bath.---First smut I've ever written don't judge it too harshly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 293





	oh fuck I forgot titles exist

**Author's Note:**

> Dream and George have said they don't mind this content being posted, but just to clarify; I don't ship or sexualize them in real life contexts, only in fictional. If their opinion on this kind of content changes I'll delete it :)

A relaxed sigh echoed around the small bathroom as Dream sank deeper into the warm soapy water. 

"Thank you Gogy, the bath feels nice." 

"It's not like I had a choice Dream." George replied in mock anger, hands working shampoo into his greasy and sweaty hair. "You were literally dragging in zombie guts, I expect you to clean that later by the way."

"You could've just sent me back outside, I would've gotten clean somehow." Dream's eyes closed instinctively, as George moved from washing his hair to washing his body. Feeling warm and safe, a stark contrast from the adrenaline he'd felt half an hour ago in a mineshaft.

"It was getting dark, you would've just gone to kill more zombies and came back the next morning even more dirty, and too tired for me to do anything about it." 

"hahah. sorry. I guess you're right…  _ oh _ \- George, what are you…?" He looked down to confirm his suspicions, pale fingers wrapped around his dick, that'd hardened some point between getting in the tub and now.

"Giving you a punishment obviously Dream. You've done this too many times already. I've gotta teach you a lesson somehow." George's face was dark, eyes filled with a lusted look, he'd never had anyone gaze at him with such intensity.

"Doesn't,  _ shit- _ feel l-like much of a punishment." He squirmed in the water, hands coming up to grip the sides of the tub to keep himself from moving around too much and dumping all the water out.

"Not yet dummy." Another hand joined the one in the water, trailing around his chest, down to his thighs, quickly groping his balls before going back up to his chest again.

" _ god _ George. it feels so good please don't stop." His entire body shook, he could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, his body felt foggy and hot as he focused on the thin hand pumping and twisting around his dick.

"Hmm, you're really pretty, you know that Dream? Especially when you're so desperate just from me touching your cock. You're gonna come soon aren't you?" His voice was sickly sweet in his ear, somehow making everything burn hotter, he was sure his entire body was flushed red.

" _ hnnh~ _ yeah- please? please let me come I won't drag in mob blood anymore I'll wash up in a river or something. George  _ please- _ " His hand desperately gripped onto the other's wrist, holding him there so he couldn't be denied the very rapidly approaching release.

"You'd look beautiful under me. Begging for me to touch you. I bet you could come on my cock alone." The mere thought of even seeing the other's dick threw him right near the edge, precum was dripping out of his dick and sinking in the water.

"please George,  _ fuck- _ I-i'm gonna come. I wanna come. please let me come please- no! no George please. please let me come. please-" He openly started sobbing when the hand tore away from his dick, his entire body shaking at the force of his denied release.

"Wash the soap out of your hair, dry off, and go get on my bed, hands and knees…" George paused, a hand coming up to his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes with his own red teary ones. "You're okay with everything happening, right?"

"...It won't hurt will it?" He asked nervously, sniffling and still shaking from his denied orgasm.

"No, of course not. I'll give you plenty of prep so it won't hurt at all." His hand trailed over to gently cup his face. "I just wanna make you feel good. If you get uncomfortable whenever you can just tell me to stop."

"Y-yeah- yeah okay. I'm okay with this."

"Good. Now hurry up, the longer you make me wait the longer I make  _ you _ wait."

**Author's Note:**

> any tips on how I can make this better? I'm ace lol I have no experience in this department.  
> \---  
> Edit: Cleaned up my account and decided to remove anon, hope y'all don't mind.


End file.
